leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Youngster (Trainer class)
A Youngster (Japanese: たんぱんこぞう Shorts Youngster in Generation I to III, たんパンこぞう Shorts Youngster in Generation IV onward) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I games. They are depicted as average young boys wearing caps (except for Pokémon X and Y, and the Generation VII games) and short pants. They use a variety of Pokémon, but they tend to use common ones that are caught early in their respective games. In Unova and Kalos, a significant amount of Youngsters specialize in Pokémon, likely due to the absence of the class in those regions. Some will give out s when defeated. In the Battle Maison, they specialize in Bug- and Pokémon. Youngsters appear to be the male counterparts of es. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Youngsters will award three Poké Balls along with prize money upon being defeated, except for Master Trainers. In , they are referred to as Lads. |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Youngster |jpname=たんパンこぞう |jptrans=Shorts Youngster |jptranslit=Tanpan Kozō |image=VSYoungster PE.png |size=x250px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |altnames='たんぱんこぞう' Shorts Youngster (prior to Generation IV) Lad ( ) |intro=Generation I |games= , , , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Male only |counterpart= |members=Joey, Nicholai, A.J. |anime=In the Knicker of Time! |manga=''Let's Go! The Journey Towards The Championship'' (The Golden Boys) Murkrow Row ( ) }} Appearance Sprites Overworld models Versus Trainer Portraits & Icons Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} * |background= }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Joey |background= }} }} }} }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} }} }} }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III)/Youngster Pokémon Emerald |background= }} }} INTL|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} }} }} }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} JPN|background= }} |background= }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Youngster Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} INTL}} }} }} }} }} }} }} JPN}} }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Youngster Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Youngster Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} Joey}} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Subway Trainers/Youngster Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon X and Y }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Maison Trainers/Youngster Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: ::List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Youngster ::List of Battle Tree Trainers/Youngster Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} Master Trainer}} }} }} }} Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} }} }} }} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime In the main series In the , Nicholai's appearance is based on the Youngster class. , one of 's Unova rivals, who debuted in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, is based on the Youngster class, and is even represented as a Youngster in the Download Tournament "You Challenge the Isshu League Too!". A Youngster briefly appeared in 's flashback in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. A Youngster briefly appeared in Till We Compete Again!, preparing to choose a starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. Pokémon , as it was only seen standing alongside him during a brief flashback. None of Pawniard's moves are known.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Youngster appeared in File 1: Red, using an outfit based on the sprite. He challenged to a battle, but it was quickly defeated by Red's Charmander. As Red didn't know that other Trainers' Pokémon couldn't be caught, he tried to catch the Youngster's , but his Poké Ball bounced off of it, after which the Youngster recalled his Pokémon. For Red's request, he agreed to show him where he caught his Nidoran♀, so that Red could catch one of his own. Pokémon was used to battle Red's Charmander, but it lost. None of Nidoran♀'s moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Youngster appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where he battled 's using . Pokémon was sent out to battle 's . Zigzagoon's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=潘めぐみ Megumi Han}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Joey is Professor Elm's assistant and his errand boy. His partner is . In Chuang Yi's translations of the manga, he was known as Grant. However, VIZ Media's translations properly identify him as Joey. In Epilogue, Joey makes a cameo appearance in one of the ships heading to the . A Youngster appears in A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium, where he serves as 's first opponent at the Oreburgh Gym. A Youngster appears in Softening Up Kakuna as a challenger of the . In the battle shown, he rents a , , and , later trading the Forretress for a Trash Cloak . A Youngster is seen amongst the many people visiting the in Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down. A Youngster with a appeared in An Odd Speech, listening to Ghetsis's speech but ultimately disregarding what he said about releasing his Pokémon. A Youngster with a is seen in Dream a Little Dream amongst the many Trainers entering . Pokémon Here is a listing of the Oreburgh Gym Youngster's Pokémon: to challenge Platinum's Piplup. Geodude was defeated off-panel, allowing Platinum to move on to challenge Roark. None of Geodude's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Joey (Japanese: ゴロウ Gorō) appears in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=短褲小子 短褲男孩 |zh_cmn=短褲小子 / 短裤小子 短褲少年 短褲男孩 |fr_eu=Gamin |de=Teenager ( - ) Knirps ( ) |it=Bullo ( - ) Marmocchio ( ) |ko=반바지 꼬마 |pt_br=Jovem |es_eu=Joven |vi=Cậu bé quần ngắn }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings de:Knirps es:Joven fr:Gamin it:Marmocchio ja:たんぱんこぞう zh:短裤小子